Con toda libertad
by cesarsmash
Summary: la historia gira 2 años despues de las vacaciones de asami y korra, la vida diaria que ahora ambas tienen y de la desventura de korra para pedir la mano de asami (M. por posible lemon)
1. Chapter 1

hola les presento mi primer fanfic oficial de korrasami, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews,

desclimer: la serie the legend of korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores

Con toda libertad:

Korra se levantó tarde ese día, el día de ayer había tenido un duro enfrentamiento con unos maestros tierra intentando robar la parte alta de la ciudad, desde la reconstrucción de ciudad republica ella había decidido mudarse del templo del aire para vivir por sí misma, aunque casi siempre estaba acompañada de algún miembro de su equipo , pero se volvió independiente lo cual la había obligado a aprender las tareas básicas del hogar como limpiar, hacer lista de compras y demás, pero aun después de todo este tiempo aun no lograba manejar la cocina-control, casi siempre recurría a comer fuera; pero hoy se permitió volver a intentar hacer algo decente para alimentarse.

"ok naga, hagámoslo" dijo a su perro-oso polar tratando de demostrar su punto.

Después de una merienda con un sabor bastante peculiar pero comestible Korra decidió arreglarse y salir a patrullar, Korra con el tiempo decidió mantener su pelo corto pero dejo una parte lo suficientemente larga para hacer una trenza; y mientras arreglaba su pelo encontró cierto objeto que ha estado siendo una maldición por casi 3 meses atrás, Korra tomo la pequeña caja forrada de tela, la abrió para ver el pequeño objeto.

Lo había decidió hace un tiempo atrás, esa era la culminación de su gran sueño actual, unir su vida a la hermosa pelinegra que la ha acompañado durante tanto tiempo y con la cual había tenido tantos momentos agradables y otros no tantos, pero que siempre serian apreciados por ella, "espero que algún día pueda…" suspiro al aire y sin tomarlo muy enserio miro el rubí que estaba incrustado en el anillo de platino, y lo metió a un bolsillo de sus ropas.

Terminando de prepararse la joven avatar salió dejando a su fiel amiga al cuidado del hogar, había recordado por cuantos intentos había pasado para solo fracasar en su intento de pedirle la mano a su dulce novia, como las palabras terminaban en el aire y las cosas terminaban en un silencio extraño. Recordó las veces que lo intento por otros medios pero seguía fracasando, el miedo de pedir la mano de la pelinegra le causaba un gran miedo, no el temor que la dejo derramando lagrimas años atrás pero si un temor que no le permitía reaccionar.

En medio de todo eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por su deber, una explosión había logrado sacudirla y cuando llego de donde salía el humo identifico a los culpables que salían del banco no por la entrada principal si no por un gran agujero cargando bolsas de dinero, "alto todos ustedes" Korra no lo pensó y trato de asustarlo con un poco de fuego control, "maldición es el avatar... Se suponía que estaría fuera de la ciudad*" Korra los habría dejado escapar con la advertencia si no fuera por el hecho de que aun llevaban con si un montón de yuanes robados, se dio a la persecución utilizo agua control para crear una corriente y desplazarse sobre ella y poder perseguirlos, aunque la persecución era bastante salvaje y con giros que casi pocos lograrían Korra logro acercarse lo suficiente para utilizar su metal control para que se detuviera con un movimiento seco que logro incluso dejar a los ladrones inmovilizados.

"avatar Korra le agradecemos su ayuda" eran las fuerzas de beifong

Después de explicar la situación y de terminar de arreglar un poco el desastre Korra siguió su camino, ese tipo de cosas aun la mantenían ocupada, o si era por mucho menos alguna cuestión diplomática, Korra se había convertido en una mediática diplomática para poder evitar todos los problemas que pudieran existir entre los pueblos del mundo, claro muchas cosas al principio le resultaron difíciles pero su maestro tenzin la había logrado instruir en las artes diplomáticas. En su caminata Korra había terminado cerca del recién inaugurado hospital de la ciudad, había pasado 2 años desde el problema de kuvira, la ciudad después de su reconstrucción empezó a atraer más personas a mudarse a la ciudad y eso significaba que necesitarían este tipo de edificios si se presentaban más eventualidades.

"Korra" antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya tenía un par de delgados pero finos brazos alrededor suyo.

"Asami, que gusto verte ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"estaba revisando un par de cosas en el hospital..."

En efecto Asami bajo su cargo de dueña en jefe de industrias futuro había creado gran parte de la los edificios de la reconstrucción, y el hospital se incluía en la lista, Asami le explico los detalles a Korra de un nuevo plan que estaba implementando, y Korra la escuchaba atenta, aun si no podía contribuir mucho al aspecto técnico de las creaciones de su novia ella la apoyaba en todo lo que pudiera, y de igual forma Asami alentaba a Korra en las formas posibles en sus intervenciones diplomáticas. Se formó un pequeño silencio entre ambas Korra se había quedado observando hacia algún punto vacío del hospital.

"Korra ya que mañana es fin de semana te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche" la propuesta encendió ligeramente las mejillas de Korra.

"señorita sato que valiente es usted al invitar al avatar a salir, el avatar acepta su ofrecimiento"

"oh gracias, nunca me había sentido tan alagada en mi vida avatar Korra" bromeaban juntas.

"jajajaja… Asami si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y te puedo preparar algo especial"

"Korra… no me mal interpretes… o quiero ofender al avatar ni nada…" Korra ya sabía que su cocina-control estaba por los suelos pero le gustaba ese tipo de bromas con Asami, después de todo verla reír era todo una oda a la belleza.

"el avatar comprende… te parece si vamos a cenar cerca de la torre central, yo invito"

"será todo un placer te veo en la noche" se le acercó al oído y en el todo más sensual que se permitió le susurro "después de eso podríamos ir por un… postre".

"me encantas… encantaría"

Se despidieron de un beso corto pero que les lograba robar el aliento Korra estaba de muy buen humor viendo a su chica alejarse guiñándole un ojo ella tomo dirección opuesta que Asami para ver como seguía el asunto de los ladrones del banco, hasta que se percató de algo, o más bien de la ausencia de algo, sentía la ropa un par de kilogramos menos… había perdido el anillo.

continuara...

espero que lo hallan disfrutado intentare publicar lo mas seguido posible


	2. Chapter 2

Con toda libertad 2

"¡oh no oh no!" era lo único que lograba pasar por su cabeza en ese momento al no encontrar el anillo por ningún lado, después de revisar por décima vez sus ropas seguía buscando en sus bolsillos mientras miraba el suelo a ver si lograba encontrarlo, sin embargo fue en vano el anillo simplemente había desaparecido.

"oficial debe ayudarme perdí algo en la persecución ¿sus hombre no han encontrado algo?" se le ocurrió preguntar al oficial a cargo que estaba aún interrogando a los ladrones antes de llevarlos a la jefatura, pero la respuesta del oficial fue una negativa.

Korra se maldecía a si misma por el descuido de perder el anillo, lo había estado guardando por meses y hasta ahora se permitió perderlo, ella continuaba su búsqueda recorriendo el camino por el que había pasado y mirando todo el piso para poder encontrarlo, maldecía no poder encontrarlo de alguna forma, no tenía por ahora ningún plan para hallarlo, ni siquiera podía recurrir a un intento de metal control porque el anillo estaba hecho de platino y aun por más practica en estos últimos años aun no lograba más que abrir un pequeña grieta a las piedras de dicho material, en su momento pensó que hacer el anillo de un material que nadie lograba controlar; ni siquiera los mejores maestros tierra, era un buen símbolo para que Asami supiera que el amor que Korra sentía por ella era algo que no se podía controlar, pero ahora deseaba que al menos ella tuviera una forma para hallarlo.

Después de una larga búsqueda no logro sentirse más torpe, no pudo más con el tema y como al parecer no habían más asuntos que requirieran su presencia decidió buscar algún lado para calmarse, logro llegar al parque central, estaba iluminado por el portal espiritual que el avatar había inaugurado un par de años atrás, se sentía aun desanimada por perder el anillo, la perdida le había recordado por lo que paso para poder obtenerlo o mejor dicho hacerlo, el platino no era un material muy sencillo de manejar, debido a eso ninguna joyería convencional se aseguraba de poder crear un anillo como el que Korra deseaba, recordó recorrer toda la ciudad hasta dejar exhausta a naga para preguntar en cada joyería si era posible hacer el modelo, pero la respuesta siempre fue negativa, pero al final opto por el mejor tipo de solución que ella tenía y la complacía, una salida poco común, decidió buscar personalmente un herrero que pudiera crear su parte, no fue fácil y nada barato aun para ser una pieza pequeña como ese anillo, pero al poder dejar el encargo en las manos regordetas del robusto hombre Korra quedo muy complacida y el costo de yuanes no le incomodaría a final de cuentas, pero aún faltaba un detalle según el dibujo que Korra había hecho para su creación, la pieza de platino no estaría completa si no tuviera un hermoso rubí rojo sobre él, pero ese detalle la preocupó menos, debido a que un rubí podría conseguirlo en las joyerías de la ciudad y así fue; aunque hubo más que un problema con eso.

Mientras recordaba la pelea que tuvo con un ladrón de joyas por las gemas preciosas de uno de los establecimientos, recordó que tenía una cita con su amada pelinegra en un par de horas y no podía permitirse desaprovechar estar con ella, además de que el "postre" le había tener una deliciosa sensación, aunque esperaba con ansias no era nada que ella no lograra manejar, decidió terminar de pensar por ahora en el anillo y continuar con su patrullaje, pero aun si deseaba dejar de pensar en eso caminaba un poco cabizbaja y una mano nerviosa que jugaba con la trenza de su cabello, continuaba sin encontrar muchos problemas, o al menos no ninguno que ella viera necesitara su estricta intervención, las fuerzas de being fong habían aumentado su eficacia y por el hecho de que ahora tenía más que solo policías metal-control, los maestros agua y fuego aumentaban muy eficazmente los resultados inmediatos, solo caminaba dirección a su hogar no muy lejos del portal espiritual e igualmente a no muchos kilómetros de la nueva torre central que se iluminaba por el brillo del portal espiritual y servía como mirador hacia el portal y para apreciar la zona habitada por espíritus, entre lo que iba caminando se encontraba con los espíritus, muchos de ellos se habían adaptado a compartir esa parte de la ciudad con las personas e igualmente las personas con ellos, el portal espiritual en si se había convertido en un área protegida y un albergue para los espíritus, aun las personas tenían totalmente prohibido acercarse a ese lugar pues el mundo espiritual aún era un lugar muy inexplorado y muy pocas personas podían entrar, el número de personas que tenían permitido el acceso a esos portales se podían contar con las manos, pero Korra aun esperaba que pudiera manejar esa situación con el paso del tiempo, así tal vez algún día los humanos puedan utilizar parte del mundo espiritual sin que sea peligroso pero igualmente eso tomaría mucho más tiempo.

Cuando Korra iba andando su pie movió algo que no pudo dejarla más descontenta y perpleja, era la caja que traía esa misma mañana, rogaba porque el anillo aun estuviera ahí pero cuando la vio el interior estaba vacío, el anillo no estaba pero esa era definitivamente la caja donde lo ha tenido guardado, Korra se tomó un momento para pensar por qué estaría ahí botada pero reacciono y se le ocurrió una idea.

"hey amiguito ¿estas por aquí?" llamo enérgicamente Korra, y apareció el pequeño espíritu amarillo de hojas verdes en la cabeza,

"bueno verte aquí Korra" dijo amigablemente el pequeño espíritu

"me alegra verte igual amiguito, escúchame tienes que ayudarme amiguito, he perdido algo y por lo que sospecho tal vez lo tenga alguno de los que rondan por aquí, necesito que seas mis ojos y si ves esto me ayudes" decía Korra mientras le mostraba un dibujo del anillo,

"a la orden señorita avatar, permítame encargarme" dijo mientras hacia un saludo militar y desaparecía junto con el dibujo.

Korra se llenó de esperanza una vez que encontró la caja, tal vez su amiguito podría ayudarle a recuperar el anillo y no todo estaría perdido, pero lo que si había estado perdiendo era el tiempo, cuando vio el reloj se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y debía prepararse para ir a su cita con Asami, además de que seguramente en ese instante la prensa ya sabría que Korra tendría una cita con la señorita sato, y a ellos no les molestaría ir a hacerles algunas preguntas de su relación llamativa relación que ha estado en la vista de todos desde hace un tiempo, Korra corría hacia su hogar y lograba ver a unos periodistas que ya la estaban persiguiendo, Korra solo apresuro el paso.

Korra y Asami habían quedado expuestas en buenos términos, fue por una foto que no iba dirigida hacia ellas, solo fue un accidente pero fue llevada a los diarios poco después, la foto era increíblemente convincente para todos de que al señorita sato y el avatar Korra tenían una relaciona amorosa, de otro modo nadie podría explicar por qué dos chicas se estarían besando de manera tan apasionada como se les mostraba en la foto que apareció en los diarios, después de que fuera mostrada esa fotos ellas no tuvieron más remedio que dar una explicación hacia la prensa, de eso hace un año en la que a muchos les parecía bien, otros no le veían inconveniente, pero siempre estaba el grupo de personas que le busca la parte negativa a todo.

"¿no cree que su relación actual pueda perjudicar su imagen como avatar?"

"¿cree que este tipo de comportamiento se ve influenciado por los espíritus?"

"¿no cree que los niños podrían tomar conductas inadecuadas con un ejemplo como usted a seguir"?

"¿esto puede ser una repercusión de lo que le sucedió 4 años atrás y su desaparición?"

Atacaban los periodistas sin cesar mientras Asami y Korra intentaban tomar palabra en la pequeña audiencia que tuvieron para aclarar las cosas.

"ALTO…por favor escúchenme, yo soy el avatar, eh estado aquí durante todos los momentos difíciles que ha tenido ciudad república, sé que también estuve ausente durante un tiempo, tuve una época oscura donde tenía miedo y tenía problemas… pero por eso mismo les digo que amo a esta mujer, ella me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba, gracias al apoyo de todos mis amigos y familiares y en especial el de ella pude salir adelante, respecto a los espíritus son eso son espíritus son seres diferentes a nosotros y tal vez podamos aprender una o dos cosas de ellos, y por los niños y jóvenes solo diré que ellos tienen todo el derecho de amar a quienes quieran, solo deben de encontrar a la persona que los quiera de igual forma, y a todas las personas que les desagrade les digo que lo lamento pero mi amor por Asami Sato no tendrá ningún cambio, no se venderá como algo negativo para nadie y tampoco afectara mis deberes como avatar ACEPTENLO*"

Ese fue el discurso de hace un par de años que aún resuena en la mente de las personas y hubieron muchas que lo ovacionaron, Korra y Asami pudieron ver un nuevo horizonte, todo tuvo un ligero cambio gracias a Korra y su discurso, el avatar, el mismo avatar Korra en ese preciso momento de escapar de los periodistas se le hiso tarde para su cita con Asami Sato.

Continuara…

COMENTARIOS:

Ojala les haya gustado, tuve un pequeño error con el posteado de haca unos días pero ya lo corregi,

*en esta parte del dsicurso es la línea famosa de korra "DEAL WITH IT" xD


End file.
